


Life as Logan the Robot

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Series: That Robot Logan au two people asked for [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Existential Crisis, Robot Logan, ill add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: This won't make sense it you haven't read Dear Logan,. This is the story to go with it.Logan, now with the knowledge he is a robot, tries to continue as normal. He finds things are either much easier, or much, much harder.





	1. Chapter .1

What an elaborate prank. That was Logan's first response to the strange letter. After all he would know if he was a robot. He tried to ignore it, but the letter was causing him to over think his life. When was the last time he called an old friend? When was the last time he called his parents? He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed some high school friends.

His first friend didn't answer. She was early near her phone anyway. So he called his old best friend. There were two rings and the phone was picked up. “Hello?” 

“Joan, it has been long time, hasn't It?” He heard a small chuckle. “Hey Logan. Yeah, it's been a while, but it feels as if yesterday we graduated. You're an astrology major now right?” 

“Yes, the sky fascinates me. You wanted to go into astrology too, shame we aren't going to the same university…” Joan was just as interested in the sky as Logan was. They were the only one to rival his knowledge of It.

“Actually, I went into film. I've decided to be a director. Speaking of which, I have class soon. It was great talking to you!” Logan quickly glanced at the clock, it was an odd time for a class to start. “Goodbye Joan. Pleasure speaking with you as well.”

Nothing was off about that conversation other than the time of their class. That letter was bluffing about his past being fake. Logan decided it was about time to call his father.

“Hello, William Sanders speaking.” 

Logan's father's voice made him stop. If the letter was right, his father would talk as if Logan was answering.

“Oh! When was the last time we talked son? How have you been?”

It couldn't be. There was no way his past was all fake. But Logan hadn’t even said anything in response. Yet the voice on the other end continued. 

“I've been great! Your mother and I have been-" Logan hung up the phone.

He called his mother. 

“Hello!”

He stayed silent.

“Oh Logan. How your father and I have missed you.” 

He hung up. 

He called everyone from before this year in his contacts. All had no idea he wasn't speaking to them. He looked back towards the letter on the table. ‘You have a small cable port in your foot.’ Okay, then where is the port? He sat on the floor and pulled off his socks and looked carefully. On the inside of his right foot there was a small, almost rectangle shaped, hole. No. Nonono. It was the same shape as the one cable found on the first day if classes. The one he never could throw away. He never knew why. He just, couldn't. 

Slowly, Logan went to the drawers near his bed, and pulled out the black cable. He needed a computer. His roommate, Virgil, had one. Would he mind? He needed to know more about what he was. He wasn't human. But Virgils computer could have a virus. Not to mention it's is an invasion of Virgils privacy. Virgil wasn't one to allow a virus on his computer, it was probably one of the safest options there was. He wouldn't be home for another hour. 

Logan sat at Virgils desk and plugged the long cord into his foot. He was expecting it to hurt. It didn't, at all. When was the last time he was hurt? He pushed those thoughts away, he didn't have much time. The password was easy to get past. Logan accidentally saw Virgil put it in once and he never forgot it. Why had he never forgot?

The computer pulled up a program with hundreds of files. There was a convenient file search bar at the top. Logan typed in ‘Components and Blocks Info’ and the results were a single file with more readable binary code than computer or robotics code. He looked at the ones and zeros on the screen and he automatically translated it to English. It was if he was reading another language without difficulty. Everything he looked at was an explanation of a different feature. Or how they were blocked off before. ‘Language translator; Can speak, understand, read and write virtually any language.’ He’d have to pay attention and make sure he doesn't respond to Romans Spanish. He scrolled through some other features ‘Taser;’ Great. ‘In response to danger a taser gun will become available in right hand. Point towards target and press middle and pointer finger together.’ It was a nice reassurance. But definitely illegal. Logan continued to search through the files until he heard the door opening. Virgil was early. He quickly unplugged himself and switched the screen to Google. 

“Hey Lo, I'm back-" Virgil looked from Logan to the computer. “Wow. Way to ask permission. Whatever, what are you searching?” The only thing on Logan's mind was the letter, and that Thomas Sanders guy… “Thomas Sanders. He's a programmer from Florida,” Logan listed facts on a man he never searched. Was this the internet feature he had? He had many questions that the internet wouldn't answer. But they'd have to wait. “Okay, Wikipedia! I didn't need to know that much!” What had he been saying? Apparently autopilot was a thing. “Anyways, Patton wanted us to go his and Romans for movies, you in?” 

“Why not?”

\---

Once the small group sat down and started the movie, Logan regretted agreeing to come. “It’s a really cool movie!” Roman picked out what they were watching. “It’s about what the world would be like if there was secretly robots living with us. And a guy finding out he is a one.” Logan hated the irony of the situation. But at least he could get the others opinions on the subject. Virgil seemed most freaked out. “I don't like that. You can't trust robots.”

“Oh come on,” Patton had a huge grin on his face. “Wouldn't it be fun to be friends with a robot?” Virgil just shook his head. “No. Besides, all tests on this stuff has failed… Right Logan? Weren't you searching up a guy doing this robot people thing?” 

“Ah.” He stopped thinking for a second. Error? Lag? Who knew at this point. “Um, yes. Thomas Sanders. All robots he has sent into society either malfunctioned or were discovered.” The movie was starting, so they all all sat down together. When the title of the movie came up on the screen, Logan's ‘search’ feature provided him with the entire plot. It would be an entertaining movie. The intro was playing and Logan allowed himself to ignore the opinions of his peers. If they were scared of robots, they didn't have to know he was one.


	2. Chapter .2

“You seem to be studying less and less, Lo.” Logan watched as Virgil sat at the table. Kicking up his feet like some heathen. “What are your marks at?” 

Uh oh. Marks. Logan turned back to his puzzle, attempting to ignore his friend. His marks weren't bad. Just embarrassing. And if any of his emotions worked. It was embarrassment. “They're fine.” 

Virgil didn't seem to believe him. “Usually, your nose is buried in a book, mostly textbooks. A week ago you just stopped.I'm worried- you know what. I'm checking your marks.” Logan knew his marks. He was logged in to the school mark site. Silently, he waited for Virgil to go through the effort of searching up the site, and typing in the password, and clicking links. Things that Logan now did automatically. It was strange how easily he became reliant on the technology in him. Searching things on a phone seemed meaningless to him now. 

“What. The. Hell. Perfect marks? You don't study for a week and suddenly your mark is perfect. No fair.” Virgil looked upset. But Logan couldn't just explain that the search engine in his mind have him the answers. So he shrugged. “It comes better to me naturally than when I try to cram info I already know. You could say by studying I am doubting if I know what I am learning.” 

He got a pout in response. 

Eventually Virgil pulled out his laptop and started doing whatever. Though he was most likely on Tumblr. After all, Virgil usually spent the majority of his time not in class on the site. Logan tried not to dwell on it to much. The longer he thought about Tumblr, the more likely he was to accidentally go on it and have some weird images flash in his mind. Again. 

“Logan. Do you know what this is?” Glancing at the screen of the laptop showed- his code. Virgil had Logan's choose pulled up. “I didn’t put it on here. It seems like some sorta file search.”

Logan sat his chair beside Virgil as he typed ‘What is this’ into the bar. A small message popped up. “Like I can read this! You're a nerd, what does it say?” It was in binary code again then. Not the safest way to keep this hidden. Unless there were other codes mixed in with it that Logan failed to recognize. 

Logan pretend to think for a moment. “Something about a device?” It said ‘Please plug in device 70G4N-LS’. “Uggh you're too slow.” Ironic. Virgil pulled up a translator. After two copy paste attempts he hand copied the message. 

“What's a 70G4N-LS?” Virgil went to use Wikipedia. Logan couldn't stand all the trekking and loading screens. “Wait. That's Thomas’ latest machine. The thing must've downloaded when I was searching him up. My apologies, Virgil”

“Great. Now an evil robot has access to my computer. It's the fbi all over again!” Logan thought back to the movie they were watching, and the letter he got. “How do you know that you are not secretly 70G4N-LS? Are you a robot Virgil?” Instead of responding, he just pulled out his phone. 

Logan watched in confusion as Virgil rushed to do something. He then held it to his ear. “Roman!” Oh. “Roman, what if I'm a robot? Like that movie. And I just don't know yet?” Logan faintly heard the response on the other end. “Come over, we can run tests. But if you start the robot apocalypse I have to fight you.”

Virgil practically ran out the door. “I'll be back. I'll prove to you I'm human Logan.” the door shut and Logan looked towards the laptop. Quickly grabbing his cord, he plugged himself in. ‘Components and Blocks Info’.

Knowledge is power, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeyyyyyy. Me, updating a fic? It's less likely than you think. I seriously have like two ideas for this, and I can't seem to write them. Anyone who reads this, any ideas? Also sorry this is just short. This is kinda just what I wrote when I have writers block apperently.


	3. Chapter .3

Logan looked down at the café muffin on his plate. Sure, he could eat it. But he didn't need to anymore. It had simply just lost appeal. “I think we should all take the robot test I made!” Roman handed out mainly multiple-choice tests to the four boys at the table. 

“What is this??? Math???” Patton looked honestly scared. “Of course. I really only expect Logan to know this kind of stuff.” Roman looked towards Logam as he spoke. While Virgil pointed at the beginning of the test. “Is this one of those ‘are you a robot’ things you find on computers?” 

Logan tuned out his surroundings and turned to the test.

‘Prove you aren't a robot. Check the box.’ He hesitated. Why did he hesitate? He checked off the box and continued the test. The box lingering in his mind. Should he change it? No. No. Bad idea. 

‘Can you eat food?’ Logan wanted to speak out about robots behind able to eat but instead answered yes. 

By the end of the test, Logan felt extremely stereotyped. Not all robots are the same!

They all turned in their tests to Roman. “Patton. Did you miss the first question?” Patton had a muffin stuffed in his mouth and answered once he finished it. “No. What if I didn't know I was a robot? I'd be lying!” 

Virgil pointed amusingly at Patton. “He’s the robot! Get ready for the apocalypse.” Patton looked horrified. “No! I won't hurt you. I'm a good robot!” The group joked around a bit after that. Making up scenarios of robot take-overs and what they would do as robots, and what they would do as robots during a robot take-over. No one noticed that Logan wasn’t laughing along, he didn’t understand what they found funny. What they did notice though was his food. “Are you going to eat?” At Pattons question everyone stopped, Virgil adding on to it. “When was the last time you ate in general? I haven’t seen you eat anything and I'm your roommate. You've been acting weird lately Lo.”

“I am fine.” Not a single person looked as if they believed him. “I just got big news from home that is all.” 

“What news?”

Logan took a moment to think, he couldn’t tell them what was happening. He needed a lie. A family death would result in them trying to comfort him. A wedding would make him need to leave. His “parents” were too old to give birth… “I was adopted.” 

Patton automatically went over and hugged him. “Oh, Logan. Are you okay?” Apparently he was being comforted anyways. “Yes, but a lot has been on my mind.” 

“You still need to eat though.” Virgil pushed Logans muffin towards him. “Right, thank you.” The conversation switched to something random as Logan ate, making sure the others were aware when he finished.   
\---

“Hey Logan.” Virgil was on his laptop, waving over Logan. “You were searching up that 70- whatever, right? Have you heard of the 1R33N-strike?” Logan did a quick search and was horrified by what he found. “It is a group against Thomas, and his machines. They found his first one, 1R33N-IS, and ripped her apart. There are pictures online.” He saw the pictures, they were morbid. Sure, she had no blood, but she still appeared human. And her inner workings were destroyed. There was three other robots as well. “They aim to do the same to anything else of his they find. So far they found 1R33N-IS, 20AN-JS, 44RR7-HS, and 6R36-GS.” 4/7, including himself. Logan didn’t like those odds. Looking at Virgils screen, he was on their website. There were links to information on each robot. Logan quickly blocked the site from his personal search, he didn’t need to accidentally see pictures and videos of past robots being ripped apart. After seeing that Logan was watching, Virgil clicked on the link for 70G4N-LS.

Logan was relieved to find little information on the page. The most prominent thing was a chat where you could give information and ideas. Ideas on different things to do to him when they found him. The most popular idea was to mess with his code and see what they could do. “That is horrible.” Virgil switched over to 20AN-JS, Thomas’ second robot. They had malfunctioned in the street and were taken away and beaten with a bat. The images looked like ‘Joan’, one of Logans ‘old friends’. Virgil went to a different robot, 3R1C-ES, never found by the group but presumed to be no longer functioning. Logan walked away. “I have an essay to write.”

“I’ll never understand why you do them on paper first…” Logan pulled out a notebook and pretended to write as he sent an email to Thomas Sanders. It was short, poorly made, and would probably be buried in millions of other messages that Thomas received. But he sent it anyways.

mr sanders, 

why did you make me

-logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really hard to write ;^;


	4. 4 or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails!

mr sanders, 

why did you make me

-logan 

\---

Hello 70G4N-LS, 

Thank you for contacting me. I am afraid I don’t understand your question. Must I justify my actions, or are you looking for a different sort of response?

-Thomas Sanders

\---

there are people who want me destroyed

-logan

\---

70G4N-LS,

I am afraid that is true, but I do not wish any harm on you. You are equipped with self defense mechanisms unlike past models, and will automatically contact both me and the police if you are attacked.

-Thomas Sanders 

\---

why did you put 20AN-JS into my memories

\---

70G4N-LS,

I see you have completely abandoned any form of formality, you could at least punctuate your sentences. To answer your question though, it was easier to use 20AN-JS then it was to make a new face. 

-Thomas Sanders

\---

my name is logan. 

\---

I am sorry Logan,

Would you prefer it if I call you by that name? You are the first model to have an opinion on that. 

-Thomas Sanders

\---

yes, and i have many opinions. did you put them all there?

\---

Logan, 

I see you are taking my advice. It is much easier to tell what you are trying to get across when you punctuate.

I gave you base opinions. Your original opinion on most things were neutral, though I made sure you knew that laws were meant to be followed, and that you had basic morals. Everything else has been formed by your experiences. 

-Thomas Sanders 

\---

who all knows im a robot? 

\---

Logan, 

Obviously I know, 6R36-GS knew you were being built before his demise, a few professors in your school, and some of my assistants. Unless someone has deduced it, then that is all who know. 

Also would you mind capitalizing as well? It is a pain to read your messages.

-Thomas Sanders 

\---

When was my first day alive Was i working where you are first or was i just there for testing 

\---

Logan,

If it is one or the other, please stick with punctuation. Your first day as a citizen was your first day of class, but you did help me for a while beforehand as phase two of testing. 

-Thomas Sanders

\---

Phase two? what phase am i in now?

\---

Logan, 

Phase one of testing was only small things. Could you lift your arm? Could you lift other things? How long could you walk for? Phase two was a bigger version of that, but you were constantly on. You would help me do things and I would track your ability to do so. Phase three was you going out in public, unaware you were a robot, and living. Phase four is your current phase. You functioning in society while being aware of your nature. 

My turn to ask questions. How are you lately? How is school? What have you told your friends?

-Thomas Sanders

\---

I have never been worse in my extremely short life, I can't stop myself from cheating in class, and my friends think I was adopted. 

\---

Logan, 

I am sorry things are that way. If there is anything I can do, please tell me. How about pastimes, what do you enjoy?

-Thomas Sanders

\---

Puzzles. Why are you asking me this?

-Logan Sanders

\---

Logan, 

What a very nice signoff. 

I am simply wondering how day-to-day life is. I can only monitor you when you are with me after all. You are the first robot to contact me with an existential crisis, so I want to know what caused it. 

-Thomas Sanders

\---

Thomas, 

My friends are infatuated by robots, it seems they are convinced the apocalypse is on its way. 

Why do we share a last name?

-Logan Sanders 

\---

Logan, 

There will be no apocalypse. There is one fully functioning robot that blends into human society almost perfectly out there, and that is you. I would hardly call that an apocalypse. 

It is quite embarrassing, but I like to consider you my son. My last name and yours are the same simply because I raised you.

-Thomas Sanders

\---

Thomas, 

Does that mean I have to call you dad?

-Logan

\---

Logan, 

Only if you wish.

-Thomas Sanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer?? I am a small child who doesn't send emails so fight me. Also info dump? Sorry this sucks


	5. Imma go with 5

Logan was sitting on his bed, oddly enough he was just too tired to do much but browse Wikipedia, though to others he would just be staring at the wall. To his suprize he received two messages at once. One from Roman, 

Roman: can I come over?????Pattons being…….. Patton.

One from Patton,

Patton: Looooooooo you gottta heelp mee

Ultimately, he was closer friends with Patton, so he answered him first.

Logan: With?

Patton: Finding the robot!!!!! virge told me people want to hurt it so we have to find it first and I was gonna have roman help but he wont

Before he could respond Roman messaged once more.

Roman: he actually wants to save that robot and he wants me to help

Logan groaned in frustration as he messaged them both to meet up with him at a nearby park. It was almost always empty, a nice place that the four often went to to talk.

“Virgil, I am going to the park, will you be joining me?” There was a sound of agreement from under a blanket as a hand popped out giving a small thumbs up. “Then let us be on our way.”

As soon as Logan stepped outside he felt more awake. Solar power had benefits, but it was also hard to pin down when his seemingly unlimited energy stopped and spending so much time indoors wasn't helping. He would have to spend as much time as he could outside.

The park was nice, no clouds, no people, and a spot where everyone could sit in the shade- wait. Once everyone was sat down under the shade of a tree he realized he was already getting tired again. If only he knew where the panels where on him to charge.

“Okay!” Roman cut off his thought process. “Patton is for tracking down and saving the robot, I am for leaving that to resistance groups and Thomas.” Virgil rolled his eyes and flopped backwards. “I woke up on my day off for this?”

“You were on the floor.”

“Quite nerd, you were staring at a wall for hours on end.”

“Touché.”

“Anyways,” Virgil turned his attention towards Roman. “Since when are you one to back down from a challenge?”

Roman seemed offended for a moment before calling himself down. “Look, sure, it's a challenge but… well fine. I need to focus on school right now…”

“Is everything okay Roman?” Logan's own voice sounded distant to him. The last time he was outside for a long period was walking to the café. 

\---

Thomas, 

How do I tell if I'm running out of battery?

\- Logan 

\---

“I've been failing a class, or two…” Roman practically deflated. “I would love to go on a robohunt, but I can't right now.”

\---

Logan,

You shouldn't be? Have you been outside lately? 

-Thomas Sanders

\---

“Don't worry Ro, Lo can help you I'm sure!” Patton was always good at cheering people up, and Virgil good at telling when something was wrong, it made for a deadly duo.

\---

Thomas,

Not really, but I still should be fine. I'm just so tired.

-Logan

\---

“You mind if we search without you? I hate to admit it, but those pictures made me worried for whoever the robot is.” Virgil sat up, as Patton raised an eyebrow. “Pictures?”

\---

Logan,

Exhaustion isn't a symptom of low battery. Something is wrong, I will try to get to you as soon as possible. But you need to tell someone you trust about you before you shut down.

-Thomas Sanders

\---

“Yeah, I saw them on the site I mentioned. They were horrible. Logan saw them, right Lo-” The pause caused Logan to look up, everyone gasped when he did. “Logan, your eye…” Patton carefully reached forwards and touched his face, when his hand pulled away Logan saw a black substance covering it. “You are crying black?”

He was so tired he could barely focus on the person in front of him, but he had to at least try to tell them what was happening. “I'm broken.”

Then there was nothing.

\---

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't announce my little break from writing on this story, it never really crossed my mind to do so ^^"


	6. I'm Sorry

Well hello, daughters sons and non-binary ones! It is I, the author of this here fanfiction, here with hopefully not too disappointing news...  I am abandoning this story. In fact, I am abandoning all my stories. Some people (like one commenter I saw on one story) wanted to know whether or not they should be waiting for updates and the answer is no. 

I just can't write anymore, on any of my stories. I get ideas and type up outlines or rough drafts, but I can't motivate myself to finish a story. I need someone there to remind me to write sometime.

I don't blame my readers at all, actually, quite a bit of the work I've done towards stories recently has been due to comments or art I've received. But I just can't write on my own.

All my stories (minus one that was just one chapter or something) will be staying up for you to read and rage over plot holes and unfinished arcs. If you ever wish to discuss a story of mine I have a Tumblr (somepostontheinternet) that I will probably answer messages on. 

I am sorry, I wish I could be the content creator many wished for for this story and my other ones, but I am not. See you around.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is a thing. I hope you like the thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between Circuits and Life - Robot Logan AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173329) by [Nanaamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaamaro/pseuds/Nanaamaro)




End file.
